Falling for Kamui
by DoodleRinDoodle
Summary: "Is it a sin to love your older sister?" Leon is having trouble controlling his feelings. He knows it is wrong to fall in love with his sibling. He should stay away from her before his feelings lose control. How can Leon control his feelings for his dear older sister Kamui? Will Kamui accept this siblings romance? Read and find out! F-KamuixLeon
1. Chapter 1-Sin

**Hello, this will be my first fanfiction. I will try to write everything week. Hopefully, I will finish this before my spring semester start.**

 **Anyway, I know I do not like incest, but Kamui is not blood-related to both side of the family, Hoshido/Nohr. I really ship Kamui/Corrin x Leon/Leo. X) Thus, the story will be about them. (Still….even if their your step siblings and not blood-related …. Is ew, but they are cute together)**

 **Title: Falling for Kamui**

 **Time: AU**

 **Pairing: Kamui X Leon (A little TakumixKamui, a love triangle and also KamuixCyrus)**

 **Rated: K**

 **Warning: I am sorry, but I am really bad with grammar. Please do not be rude about my grammar I know how terrible my English is. Is just ….hardly anyone is writing KamuixLeon (;-;)/! I will have someone check it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the game.**

 **Summary: Kamui is raised by a rich family in a land called Nohr. She does not recall any memory of her childhood. Everyone believes that Kamui is related to the rich family in Nohr beside the ruler of Nohr and the two eldest siblings. She got along with her four siblings. However, only one try to keep his distant from Kamui. He end up having deep feelings for his older sister but know it is wrong to fall in love with his older sister Kamui. Will Leon manage his feelings? Will Kamui accept his feelings or still treat him as a little brother? Read to find out.**

 **Chapter 1- Sin**

"Leon!" A shout coming from across the hall of the Nohr palace. "Oi! Leon come play with me!" the little ten-year-old girl kept shouting; dashing towards the dining room.

A little blond hair boy, wearing light blue button shirt, tuck in with black shorts, and holding a book while sitting on the sofa at the dining room. He jumped a little by hearing his older sister shouting again. 'Tsh…Not again' he closed his book and begin to hide under the sofa.

"Leon?" The little girl pop her little head in the dining room, looking for her little brother. She look around and sigh. "I wonder where he went" she pouted. She then runs up the stairs.

"Master Kamui! You need to put your shoes on!" Kamui's butler shouted and tried to catch up with Kamui. "Master Kamui do not run up the stairs with your bare feet"

Leon waited until everything is silent. Before coming out of the sofa, he had to check around if there is no one around. 'Close is clear', he came out of the sofa. "Ho-ho….hiding from your older sister again, huh my cute little brother" Leon jumped a little again. He turn his head and see his older sister Camilla, who is behind the sofa wearing a black blouse with tight white pants. She grinned. Leon blushed a little and hide his face with his book.

"Don't hide from your older sister Leon, it is rude" She patted his head.

"Why don't you play with her instead of me," Leon said with coldness to his words. 'You favored her more than I do' he thought.

"Leon, I wish I could but you know me and Xander are always busy by helping father" she continue patting his head.

"I know…is just " Leon stop his sister from patting his head and started holding Camilla's hand, " I do not want to be close to her" Leon blushed.

"Oh…." Camilla grinned, knowing his little brother feelings toward Kamui. "I'll support you" She kissed Leon's head and walk up the stairs. Leon stares at his sister walking up the stair with a surprise looked. "What does she mean, she'll support me?" he said and went back to his book.

Leon is afraid to be near his older sister Kamui. Every time, he played with his older sister, he always have this strange feeling. When she smiled towards Leon, when she holds Leon's hand, when she hugged Leon too tight, though Leon always pushes her from hugging him, and when she goes to his room just to sleep together with Leon, he always feels his heart ache for some odd reason. He is probably too little to understand these emotions.

This one time, when Leon first hide from Kamui from playing with her, he spotted Kamui talking to a little boy, who looked about the same age as Kamui. He looked like he was training with his father for becoming a knight. The little boy seems to ask something from his father and his father nodded. Then the little boy grabbed his sister Kamui's hand. He saw his own sister blushed from his warm smiled. Leon felt his heart ache deeper. His chest hurt so much from seeing that sight. He remembered that it was his older sister Camilla that took Leon away from that scene.

That is when he stop playing with Kamui. He had to stay away from her. He will feel hurt if he does. Leon stops reading his book. "I FOUND YOU!" Kamui jumps and hugs Leon tight from behind. Leon's face turns red like a tomato.

"MASTER KAMUI! Don't bother your little brother with his studies" The teenage butler grab Kamui's arm.

"No!" She holds Leon tightly, trying not to let go of him. Leon felt irritated now. He wonders how he is related to his older sister.

"It's okay, Jacob," Leon said, "She is not bothering, I need a break now" Leon turn his head and gaze at his sister's eyes with a small smile. Kamui feels joy and hugs him even more tightly. "Yay! You are the best adorable little brother" Leon could not breathe.

"Master Kamui you are choking Master Leon!" the teenage butler Jacob gasp and pull Kamui off of Leon so he can breathe. "If you insisted then I will take my leave Master Leon" He already pull off Kamui from Leon and then take his leave.

"Okay now that he is gone! Let's go!" Kamui grabs Leon's hand from the sofa and forces him to go outside. Leon blushed a little. For some odd reason, he does not want to let go of this hand. 'Damn…I give up" he whispers.

"Huh, did you say something" She turn to see Leon but he hide his tomato face with his bang, "Nothing…" He said.

Leon cannot help himself. No matter how many times he hide from his sister, she will always bug him to play with her. Even when he told Jacob not to let her find him. Sometimes it is a headache for Leon. But, he does love seeing his sister smiled so brightly towards him. In a way, it does ache his heart but is not painful, is more like it is warming his heart. He loves this feeling. Still, he feels like these feelings is a sin. He must stay away from her as possible because they are siblings.

 **Well, there goes the first chapter. Yeah, the first chapter take place when they are young. Idk their age gap in the game so here is what I think is the age gap.**

 **Elise is 4 years younger than Leon**

 **Leon is one year younger than Kamui**

 **Camilla is about 4 years older than Kamui and about the same age as Jacob**

 **Xander is 2 years older than Camilla**

 **So in this chapter**

 **Kamui is 10**

 **Jacob is 14**

 **Leon is 9**

 **Elise is 5**

 **Camilla is 14**

 **And Xander is 16**

 **Cyrus is 10**

 **So yeah o.e also…I will not describe Kamui appearance (just clothes) because Kamui is an avatar and you are the avatar so is whatever you want to imagine Kamui appearance.**

 **I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. Finally, Leon point of View.**

 **Title: Falling for Kamui**

 **Time: AU so it won't be a war between Nohr and Hoshido. Too much work.**

 **Pairing: Kamui X Leon (A little TakumixKamui, a love triangle and also KamuixCyrus/Silas)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: I am sorry, but I am really bad with grammar. Please do not be rude about my grammar I know how terrible my English is. Is just ….hardly anyone is writing KamuixLeon (;-;)/! I will have someone check it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the game.**

 **Chapter 2- I Love My Sister**

Years pass by, Leon still avoiding his dearest sister Kamui. Like always, his sister Kamui follows him around. He wishes that he move somewhere far from his sister, but he does not want to be apart from her because she always brightens his day whenever he see her.

 **Leon's POV**

"Bleep, Bleep, and Bleep" I can hear my alarm go off. I slam the alarm for I won't hear that annoying sound.

I opened my eyes. The sunlight bathed my skin as I lay on my side. I tried closing my eyes, but the sunlight is not letting me. I do not want to get up because I have private classes with my annoying sister. Why did father not allow me to have my own private classes like my little sister Elise? I am pretty sure I am capable of class work on my own. I sat up slowly, stretching my muscle to be flex while I yawned wide by covering my mouth with my right hand, and by managing to open my sleepless eyes because I slept very late for over studying. However, I feel an arm around my waist. I also feel a presence beside me on my bed. My sleepless eyes gaze around on my right side. Suddenly my eyes wide open in a surprise. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted.

My sister Kamui is sleeping on my bed again! I am also half naked! I grab my silk white cover sheets to cover myself up. I can feel my face burning. She is exposing her soft skin and slender small body. She is wearing a white tank top shirt. Great, she not even wearing any shorts but her underwear. I believe she is even braless. The way how she position herself on the bed is revealing her breast. When she sleeps, she never covers herself up. Is usually her butler Jacob that does the job. Jacob!? Where the hell is he at a time like this!?

"Leo…" She mummers in her sleep. I glance down to see her peaceful beautiful face. The pillows and the sheets both carried Kamui's scent. Kamui's sleeping breaths are softly filling in my room. Damn it…I must control this emotion. Is making my body feel hot.

So I push her off my bed with my foot. As soon as she hit the floor with her forehead, I can hear a loud BAM when she landed on ice cold floor.

"Ouch…" she finally woke up. I throw her my cover sheets for I won't see her skin. "Hey! Leon that was not nice!" She got up and cover herself with my silk sheet while pouting.

"Who the hell told you to come to my room, stupid sister of mine?" I said with a harsh tone. I did not look at her. Instead, I got up to find a shirt to wear. I am glad I am just wearing my black pants. I would be too embarrassed if she sees me naked with my boxer.

"What!? You did not hear the thunder last night" she starting to tear.

Ah, yes…I forgot how much she hates thunder. Usually, Jacob is by her side, sometimes when he leave, she either sneak to my room or my two eldest room. Same thing with Elise. Then again, Elise does not sleep in my room. She chooses Xander's room than mine. I do not know why?

"Aren't you 17, shouldn't you handle the thunder?" I said while I button my white shirt up.

"Yes, but it still horrify me" she sniffs. I turn to see her. She is already back in my bed. She just sitting there sobbing because I am being "mean" to her. I am pretty sure older siblings should not act like this. I am the younger one. She should be there for me more than the other way around. I guess Xander and Camilla spoiler her too much, just like Elise. I wonder why they never spoil me. In a way, I am glad they didn't or else I will end up like Kamui or Elise. I can't imagine myself going to Xander or Camilla's room over something stupid. Although, I remember Camilla saying something about wanting me to be adorable to go to her sometimes whenever I feel scared. Of course, I shouted at her and said, "No way because I am a brave man!" Happened when I was 10.

Ugh, Siblings. I sat next to Kamui. She still sobbing like a 5-year-old. It annoyed me sometimes. So, I touch her hair. I gently and place a kiss on her soft hair that is twine between my fingers. "Fine, I give up on this" I sigh but with a smile. Xander did this with Kamui before. He said this calm Kamui whenever she felt scared or when she cried. He told me to this too if she begin to cry.

Kamui blushed a little. That cute little blushed just makes me want to grab her and kiss her so much. I try to fight this sensation. Her scent, her skin, her eyes, and, of course, she gave me a warm smile. I want them all. I want to have her for myself. Keeping her lock in my arms. "You are adorable, little brother." She said and patted my head.

Damn she ruin it, but it did stop me before I done something stupid. I would regret it, if I try anything bad. I let go of her hair. I grab her hand and dragged her out of my room. "Eh already! Come on! We never hang out much!" she pouted. I shut my door in front of her. ""LEON!" She knock and repeatedly yelling my name.

"Master Kamui! Is time for you to get ready! Leave Master Leon alone!" I could hear Jacob taking Kamui away from my room.

I slide down on my wall and hide my face between my knees. Damn it. I realize what I have done. Just by kissing her hair, it made me want to do more to her. Ugh, my body feels hot. I need a cold shower to calm my nerve. Never going to take big brother advices. She is my sister. I love her as a sister. Nothing more. I must control my emotions.

Well, I am ready for my lessons now. I close the door in my room. "Oh, Leon you are up "I turn to see big brother Xander coming towards me. "Onii-san?"

"How is your morning?"

I gave him a look that said 'Not so well'. He begins to laugh. "I am guessing Kamui went to your room again. Well, it was a storm last night, Elise went to my room and I am pretty sure Kamui went to your room" He laugh once more.

Is this funny to big brother? "Ne...Big brother. Is it normal to sleep with your own sister? I mean Kamui is older than me. Shouldn't you or father tell her not to do this?" I said with a concerned look.

Xander stood quiet and then ask, "Is there a problem to sleep with your own sister?"

I look up with a surprised look. What kind of question is that!? "Well yeah! She is a woman and I am a man"

Xander grinned just like Camilla! "Ho…Having dirty thoughts Leon?" That mischievous look on his face. What the hell is he saying!? "'I suppose you are at that age"

HUH!? What the hell!? I feel my face firing of having thoughts like those!? "Ugh forget it!" I storm out of the second-floor hall feeling my face going to burst. Ugh! now I feel dirty. Stupid older brother! What is wrong with this family!

~later afternoon~

"Brother Leon come look" I hear Elise from behind me. I turn to see her. She suddenly grabs my arm.

"Oi, Elise!" I almost tripped.

"We are going to spy on big sister date!" She giggled.

Big sister date? Who, Camilla or Kamui? Why do I feel like that I hope it might be Camilla? Though, she always plays with people emotions, men and women. She the type that enjoys people misery. Even ours misery.

We stop midway. We are outside of the palace. We both hide behind the trees. I took a peek of who Elise was talking about. Then, I regret to take a peek. It is Kamui. And, she with the same boy, the knight. His name is Cyrus.

"Aw look at them being so cute!" Elise tries to lower her voice and contains her squeal. As for me, I could not handle this scene. She is close to him. They are both sitting next to each other. I can see her laughing with him. He is looking at Kamui with a softening eye filled with love.

My heart dropped. Why? Have I really fall for my sister? Isn't that forbidden? I do not want her to show that cute face with any guy. I feel rage. I want to control it, but I couldn't. I finally see that I do love my sister. Is not sibling love. It is love between a man and woman. I want her.

Out of nowhere, Cyrus lower his head and begin to kiss her. I felt my heart shatter. I gripped my fist and my chest tightly. I am trying to stay calm. The suddenly …

"OMG! They kissed!" Elise shouted. I forgot about Elise being next to me.

Damn you Elise.

They both turn around and spotted us spying on them. With Kamui surprise, she hides her face in Cyrus's arm.

I cannot stand this. She is mine. I glared.

-To be continue-


End file.
